


The Christmas Market

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas plus One [2]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Going to a Christmas Market sounded fine in theory.





	The Christmas Market

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/gifts).



Lucas hummed as he got dressed.  It was almost Christmas, and, unlike the previous year, he was looking forward to the celebrations.  He was staying with Adam and Wes for the whole period and had spent the previous month buying presents for them.  Normally he took the train when he went to stay, but this time he’d been forced to ask Adam if he could pick him up, since it would have been impossible to carry everything.  Adam had laughed when he’d seen the number of presents, and suggested they should have borrowed Santa’s sleigh, but Lucas wasn’t bothered; he was just happy to have someone to buy for.

There were still a few days to go before Christmas Day and Adam had promised Wes they would go to the Christmas market.  “Not that there’s much we still need to buy,” Adam had added, “but it will be fun to look round and we can get something to eat.”

“You did say we could get some new decorations,” Wes said.

“I don’t remember saying that,” Adam replied.

“Um, it might have been me who said that,” Lucas admitted.

Adam looked at Lucas and shook his head.  “You’re hopeless,” he said.

When they arrived at the Christmas market it was already very busy.

“I had been going to suggest we split up for a while, but it would probably be best if we can stay together, unless you particularly want to do anything by yourself, Lucas,” Adam said.  “You definitely don’t need to buy us any more presents.”

“That’s fine by me,” Lucas replied.  “Which way do you want to go first?”

They wandered around, Lucas and Wes suggesting various decorations they could buy and Adam vetoing the majority of them.  They stopped briefly for some hot chocolate before continuing their perusal of the stalls.

They had been there for about an hour when Adam noticed Lucas had stopped walking. 

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Lucas looked at him, and Adam saw his eyes were wide and his breathing was fast.  He put an arm around him and said, “Just breathe in and out.  We’ll go and find somewhere for you to sit down.”

“Where’s Wes?” Lucas asked.

“I’m here,” Wes said.  He took Lucas’ arm and gave it a friendly squeeze.

Together, Adam and Wes walked Lucas over to a seating area.  Wes dug into his backpack and took out a bottle of water.

“Here, have a drink,” he said.

Lucas drank some of the water and then, with Adam’s encouragement, he gradually slowed his breathing back down.

“I’m sorry,” Lucas said, “I’m spoiling your day.  You go and carry on shopping.  I’ll just sit here.  Don’t worry about me; I’ll be fine.”

“We’re not leaving you,” Adam said firmly.

“Certainly not,” Wes echoed.

“Oh, okay.”  Lucas made to stand up, but Adam pushed his shoulder to persuade him to stay seated.

“When you’re ready we’ll walk back round the edge, where there are less people,” Adam said.  “There’ll still be things to look at, but it will be a bit quieter.”

“Churros,” Wes said.

“Not forgetting the stall selling churros, which we will pass on the way,” Adam added with a laugh.

“Well, if you’re sure,” Lucas replied.  “You’ve done so much for me this year, I just wanted Christmas to be full of all the things you enjoyed.”

Adam sat beside Lucas and put his arm round Lucas’ shoulders.  “I know.  And it will be.  But the most important thing is that I have you and Wes with me.  And now, perhaps we should move, before my son complains he hasn’t eaten for at least an hour.”

“Well, he may have a point,” Lucas agreed.

They stood up and began to walk towards the churros stall, Adam and Lucas holding hands, and Wes bouncing ahead of them.

 


End file.
